Rainstar's Story
by Raindrop14
Summary: The orginal Clans split apart seasons ago. New Clans have risen, and in the midst of them, a small kit is born with an amazing destiny.
1. Prologue

**All names that are recognized as a part of Erin Hunter's series "Warriors" belong to her. All references to "Warriors" belong to "Warriors". Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

"Then so be it," a large brown tom snarled. "ThunderClan will leave." He stared out across the ranks of cats in front of him at the Gathering.

An angry voice rang from the crowd. "Siltstar, where will we go?" He glared down from the tree.

"Nowhere Badgernose. ThunderClan will break apart." The she-cat let out an angry snarl.

"What will StarClan think?" The tom shook the tree branch with his paws.

"StarClan has ruined us. Twolegs have ruined ThunderClan land." Badgernose remained quiet. Another voice called from the branch.

"StarClan has abandoned RiverClan as well. Our territory is flooded, and fish are becoming scarce." He glanced at Siltstar, who nodded.

"Even Streamstar's territory is lost." Nobody spoke. The WindClan leader stepped forward awkwardly on her branch.

"No rabbits run on the moors anymore. Twolegs are building a farm on the edge of our territory." This time a voice growled back.

"Breezestar, we are still alive and well though."

Breezestar glared down at the thin calico cat. "Patchfur, as a medicine cat, I would expect you of all cats to know that our Clan is weak. Look at them. Their ribs are showing." The medicine cats expression seethed with rage, but she kept her mouth closed.

"ShadowClan will leave," a thin voice said. An older black tom was shaking on the branch, and Siltstar leaned forward and helped him balance.

"Frogstar has spoken. The Clans must split," rang Streamstar's voice. A weak voice challenged him.

"Streamstar as your medicine cat, I am telling you that you have gone mad." A snow white she-cat glared up at him.

"Snowfeather, how dare you challenge me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Challenge you? Never. You are challenging StarClan by breaking their laws. The Clans are supposed to stick together."

Streamstar shook his head. "I'm sorry Snowfeather, but StarClan has turned away from us." He slid along the branches and touched noses with all of the other leaders. They all exchanged words and touched noses for the last time.

Siltstar's thick voice rang out. "ThunderClan, I will never forget that I once led such a noble Clan. Good luck in your lives."

Streamstar spoke up. "RiverClan, there is no better Clan I know. I am sorry I have to leave you."

Breezestar stood up. "WindClan will always have a place in my heart. I'm sorry StarClan turned away."

Frogstar's thin voice sounded. "ShadowClan has seen better times. Forgive me for this my loyal clan." The leaders glanced at each other, and leaped down from the tree.

Down below the tree, the medicine cats mingled. Patchfur shook her head. "StarClan has never turned away from us." Snowfeather nodded. The ShadowClan medicine cat looked up. Her amber gaze looked sad.

"Perhaps some of the warriors will stay behind, and start new Clans." Badgernose lifted her head.

"Shadeheart, that's brilliant! We can convince warriors of our own Clans to try to start anew, in a different area." Shadeheart's gaze brightened.

"Maybe the Clans will have a chance." Snowfeather nodded, as did Patchfur.

"I suggest we bring this idea to the remaining cats," mewed Snowfeather. Shadeheart glanced up above. The leaders were gone, but a few cats remained mingling in the clearing. Patchfur nodded, and the she-cats leaped into the tree.

Shadeheart yowled. Cats looked up in surprise. "Gather round warriors, we have not abandoned you." Cats gathered in front of the tree. They were surprised that cats hadn't given-up, not that they weren't leaders.

"Your leaders say that StarClan doesn't care, and that there isn't hope." The cats nodded. "WRONG! StarClan is with you all the time. StarClan isn't responsible for what has happened to your territories!" Yowls of agreement rose. "So I Shadeheart, loyal medicine cat of ShadowClan announce a plan. Clans stick together, and start anew. Rename yourselves and have faith in StarClan. Find a safer home, and forge your fire." The cats remained silent, but a few nodded their heads in agreement.

A black tom stepped forward. "Shadeheart, I have faith in your plan, but without our leaders, how will we stick together?"

"Smokestep, good question. I say each Clan gathers together and picks a leader from each group." He looked unsure. "And Smokestep, as medicine cats, we will do our best to guide as well." The cats below in the clearing nodded and yowled. Shadeheart leaped down lithely from the tree, followed by the other medicine cats. The time of the new Clans has begun.

**Thanks for reading the prologue to my story. You will soon meet young Rainkit, don't worry. Please review. NO FLAMES! Thanks, Raindrop14.**


	2. Chapter 1

**All references and names that aren't mine belong to Erin Hunter and "Warriors". DarkClan included. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Rainkit, Blackkit, wake-up," I heard a voice call. I yawned and stretched, gently nudging my mother, Sweetheart. I opened my eyes, and saw Wispkit bouncing around.

"Rainkit, look!" He pointed to the entrance out of the nursery, and my eyes widened. It was snowing!

"Wow, Wispkit. I'm going to go wake-up Blackkit!" I bounced back toward my mother, and nudged Blackkit. She opened her eyes, and started wailing. My mother immediately woke up. She looked at Blackkit, then at me.

"Rainkit, how many times have I told you not to wake your sister! She's sick, and doesn't feel well." I laid my ears back.

"Sorry mother, I just wanted her to see that it's snowing." My mother perked her ears up, and sighed.

"Why don't you and Wispkit go play outside for a bit," a lucid voice said. It was Mistyeyes, one of our other queens. She went and nudged us out the entrance.

"I'll watch them, don't worry." With that, she trotted out beside us into the fluffy snow.

"Wispkit, it's freezing," I screeched. He laughed, and bowled me over, sending a plume of snow into the air.

"Yeah, I know, but isn't amazing?" I nodded, and pushed him off of me. I ran to the large tree that was the center of our camp, and watched the other cats waking up. Our medicine cat, Beetail, stuck his head outside, and growled.

"It's official, leaf-bare is here. I better check my cat-mint stocks." He stuck his head back into the den and disappeared. Our leader, Lighteningstar was up among the branches of the High Tree, with our deputy Horsecall.

"I've sent out two hunting patrols, in the hopes that we can rake in some more prey," I overheard him say. On the ground, the apprentices were dragging bedding towards the elders den.

"This is so boring, why can't we go hunting or something," complained Burnpaw. His friend, Orangepaw, sighed.

"The elders need to be kept warm in this weather, and you know that. You're just mad that Sharppaw got to join a patrol." Burnpaw rolled his eyes, and continued nudging along the moss. Not too far away, Coyotesong nudged his mate, Fallenleg to her feet. She stood up, and limped over to him slowly but surely, and they trotted towards the camp entrance to join a patrol. It was things like that that made me love Darkclan.

I crouched in the snow, and started stalking towards the nearest warrior, which was Poppynose. She was sitting next to the fresh-kill pile, sharing tongues with Duckfur. I got as close as I could, and waggled my rump, then rocketed out of the snow. Poppynose shrieked as I bowled into her, sending snow everywhere. As the snow settled, I saw Poppynose laughing, and brushing snow off of herself. Duckfur growled, and shook himself off.

"Why can't you go play somewhere else, Rainkit? Poppynose and I just wanted to share tongues for a bit." Poppynose walked up beside me.

"Duckfur, she was just playing. Why don't you just relax sometimes," she mewed. He sighed, and nudged me towards my mother, who had stepped outside with Blackkit.

"Go play with your mother," he murmured, with a grave look on his face. I nodded and stalked towards her. Wispkit was outside, and I realized Mistyeyes had gone back into the nursery to rest. My mother came up and licked me, and nudged Blackkit.

"Rainkit, I am taking Blackkit to check-up with Beetail. Why don't you and Wispkit play on your own, for just a few minutes." I nodded and glanced at Blackkit. She was still very thin, and looked exhausted. The small lump on her belly had gotten a bit larger, and I knew that meant trouble. She let out a squeal, and my mother immediately soothed her with a few licks. Then, she nudged her towards Beetail's den.

As soon as she was inside, I caught Wispkit's attention. "Let's go listen in on them. I'm worried about my sister." He nodded, and we silently stalked towards the den. I pressed my ear up to the thick wall of ferns, and listened.

"Sweetheart, I've given her nearly every herb in this den, and nothing seems to be working," Beetail pleaded, but I heard my mother snarl.

"You're not trying hard enough. There must be something you can do," she whimpered. I heard Beetail let out a sorrowful sigh.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, I really am. Jaytalon died from a lump similar to this. Blackkit is going to die." My mother let out a wail of grief. I blinked back tears. My sister was going to die? Wispkit licked me, and quietly backed away towards the nursery. I would have to deal with this alone. My mother came out of the medicine den, followed by Blackkit, barely keeping up with her. My mother caught sight of me, and stalked over.

"Is Blackkit alright," I queried. My mother shook her head, and rubbed her head on my face.

"I'm sorry Rainkit, but Blackkit isn't going to make it." I sat there, bewildered. My mother gently nudged me. "Rainkit, make each moment with her count. I fear her death isn't far." I nodded and eyed Blackkit thoughtfully. Make each moment count…

**So sad! *Sniff* Thanks for checking out my first chapter! This story is going to be great, and I am so happy to be writing it! Thanks, Raindrop14.**


	3. Chapter 2

**All references and names to "Warriors" belong to Erin Hunter and "Warriors", DarkClan included. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Blackkit, I promise, this is going to great!" I padded quietly out of the bramble-tunnel, and turned around. Blackkit was padding through nervously, glancing from left to right. "Blackkit, c'mon, before somebody catches us." I gestured to her, and she quickly followed. It was early dawn, and nobody was up. I decided that I was going to make each moment count with Blackkit, so I decided to take her on a mission to the Rock Valley, where Gatherings are held. As we snuck out the entrance, I saw Grasspelt. He was snoring away, and he was supposed to be guarding camp. When Blackkit saw him, she almost cried out, but I swept my tail to her mouth.

We stalked by Grasspelt, and raced into the forest. It was so HUGE. Trees filtered sunshine through their leaves, and ferns covered the ground. According to Dewleaf, this all used to be moor, and a clan called WindClan lived here. I was hard to believe that now. She says all of us are descendants of WindClan, and I guess it's true. She says WindClan warriors were swift and nimble, and were feared in battle, and that definitely shined through in our clan today.

As we padded through the trees, I tasted the air. It was mingled with scents of prey, and the sweet smell of DarkClan. I turned around and glanced at Blackkit. She looked awestruck, and was sniffing everything. "It's amazing isn't it," I murmured. Blackkit, nodded, and caught up with me.

"Yes, it is. Do you know where the Rock Valley is?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure," I mewed.

"I thought you knew where you were going! We might get lost," she wailed.

I stopped and whipped around. "Mouse-brain, we'll just follow our scent-trail back."

She paused and thought that over. "Oh, sorry Rainkit."

I sighed and treaded on. We had covered some ground, and I picked up a new smell. It smelled disgusting, and it was strong. We stopped at a tiny stream, where the scent was even stronger. "Gross, what is that smell," I gagged, and stuck my tongue out at Blackkit. She shrugged, and then her eyes bugged out of her head.

"That smell, is ForestClan, and you are practically on the border," snarled a voice. I turned and saw a large bright ginger tom across the stream. He had a hard look in eyes. Behind him, was a faded grey tom, and a white she-cat. I stepped back nervously.

"Sorry sir, we didn't mean to bother you," I whimpered. He took a step forward, and leaned across the stream.

"Are you two still kits?" I nodded, and laid my ears back. I felt Blackkit shivering behind me, and I realized how scared I was too. He rolled his eyes, and crossed the stream in one bound. He padded up to us, and I shrank in fear. "I'm Sunfire," he mewed, "And these are Shrewfoot"-he signaled to the grey tom-"and Wingstep." The white she-cat dipped her head.

"I-I-I'm Rainkit, and this is Blackkit." He nodded, and sniffed us, and spoke to his warriors.

"These are Sweetheart's kits. I saw her at a Gathering recently; let's take them home. Sunfire scooped me up, and Wingstep grabbed Blackkit. Shrewfoot stalked at the head of the patrol. As we passed through the forest, a deep feeling of dread kept on getting bigger and bigger. My mother was going to be furious when we arrived at camp.

"We found them at the border," Sunfire mewed to Lighteningstar. Lighteningstar glared at us angrily.

"Is this true?" I nodded, as did Blackkit. Lighteningstar shook his head, and glanced at Sunfire.

"DarkClan apologizes for this mishap. It shan't happen again." Sunfire nodded. "Thank-you for handling it," he called as the ForestClan warriors disappeared. He then sent Beavertooth as an escort. He turned abruptly to us, and leaped down from the High Tree. My mother was nearby, with a furious glow in her eyes. However, he trotted past us and to our mother instead. "Sweetheart, I'm going to let you punish them, as long as it's within reason."

She glanced thoughtfully from us to him. "They were about to become apprentices in a moon, right?" Lighteningstar nodded. "I say we withhold their apprenticeship for another moon, so they can learn to obey." I felt my heart sink when Lighteningstar agreed.

He left us to return to the nursery, and wallow in our pools of misery. When Wispkit saw us, he frowned. "What happened?"

"We snuck out of camp, and now we can't be apprentices for two moons," I wailed. He rubbed his cheek against mine.

"That stinks, especially since my apprenticeship is any day now." He licked Blackkit and I, and went back to Frozenfoot to play. Mistyeyes lay quietly in the corner, her paw resting protectively on her massive belly. Beetail said she would have her kits any day now. Blackkit nudged me with her paw, and I glanced fiercely at her.

"What," I growled. She looked at me with her bright green eyes.

"Rainkit, I heard what Beetail said." I frowned and glanced at her frail body. "I know that I won't live long." I held her with a steady gaze, not trying to reveal my pain and sorrow. She pressed herself against me. "I heard what mother said, about making each moment count. You've risked your apprenticeship to make me feel special, but don't do silly things like that. Seeing you turn into my amazing sister is what counts. And when StarClan calls me, I'll be waiting for you."

I felt tears sliding down my cheek, and felt Blackkit's tiny body against mine. Nothing would ever stand between my sister and me. She slid down, and curled up into a small ball. I fell down beside her, and relaxed as well. It was around noon, and I figured a nap wouldn't hurt. I was tired from all of the trouble Blackkit and I had gotten into. We had snuck out into the territory, followed a fox trail, and now had been carried home by an enemy patrol. All in one week. My duty to my mother was fulfilled. I suppose I had made little Blackkit's life count. I heard our mother slide into the nursery, and gathered herself around us. Her warmth filled me, and I fell into a troubled sleep.

I woke in a misty clearing, with tall oak and birch trees surrounding me. I opened and closed my eyes. Was I dreaming? I decided I was, because just then a cat stepped out into the clearing. Its fur was almost filled with stars, and I could barely make out the bright ginger fur on the cat. I smelled that it was a tom, and not alive, but not dead…..

He trotted across toward me, and stiffened while tasting the air. I took a step back, ready to flee out of this crazy dream. Then, he spoke. "There is a touch of destiny in you," he meowed. I cocked my head and glanced at him like he had bees in his brain.

"What?" He laughed and curled his ginger tail over his paws.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Firestar, legendary leader of ThunderClan, or as you now know it, ForestClan."

I leaned forward. "But the only Clans I know of are DarkClan, ForestClan, LakeClan, and NightClan." He shook his head.

"There were four original Clans before them. They were known as WindClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. They were wiped out long ago, when the Clans failed to follow the Warrior Code. You are descended from these very cats you know."

I nodded and sat down. I was quite curious about the other four Clans, but I needed to skip to the point. "Yes, this is very interesting, but why am I here, and why are you here too?" He smiled.

"Little Rainkit, like I said, there is destiny in you." He began to fade away. I tried to follow after him, but it was no use. I stood in the empty clearing, yowling for this cat called Firestar to return.

"No, no!" A horrified shriek brought me back to life. I woke up on the nursery floor, with moss from my mother's nest strewn about. I saw Sweetheart leaning over Blackkit, moaning. I leaped to my paws and hurled over to my mother. "Blackkit, my little Blackkit, please, please wake-up." She nudged Blackkit, but she just tumbled away from her. I shot over to Blackkit and stuck my nose in her fur. She was cold, and a hard scent hit me. Death. Blackkit, my dear younger sister, was dead. I let out a yowl of grief, and buried my face into my mother's stomach.

By this time, Frozenfoot and Mistyeyes had woken and taken in the news, and the Clan was soon aware of my sister's death. I peeled away from my mother's fur as Beetail slipped in with Cherrypaw behind him. Cherrypaw sniffed Blackkit and nudged the lump on her stomach. She shook her head sadly, and backed away. Beetail scooped Blackkit up lightly by her scruff and carried her out of the den. Cherrypaw stayed behind, and gently handed my mother some poppy seeds. "Sweetheart, you need to rest. Take these. I'll take Rainkit to my den to relax." My mother sighed, and nudged me forward.

"Be good for Cherrypaw and Beetail," she murmured, her voice choked with grief. She turned away, and Frozenfoot came to her side, guiding her to her nest. Wispkit sat alone in his nest, his eyes filled with grief. Mistyeyes sat next to him, and licked him comfortingly. Cherrypaw tapped me with the tip of her tail.

"Come along Rainkit," Cherrypaw mewed. I miserably dragged my paws behind her towards the medicine den. Beetail was with the elders next to the Great Tree, rearranging Blackkit's body. I saw one of our elders, Dogpelt, placing a rose at Blackkit's front paws. That tore into me. Blackkit loved roses. Cherrypaw nudged me again, and I padded into the medicine den.

**Poor Blackkit. Thanks for checking out the second chapter! More on the way! Thanks, Raindrop14.**


	4. Chapter 3

**All references and names that aren't mine belong to Erin Hunter and "Warriors". DarkClan included. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The medicine den smelled strongly of herbs, and wildflowers, which were stacked neatly under a holly bush. In between two clumps of ferns were some nests for cats that were ill. The small clearing was surrounded by bramble bushes. A small natural spring ran through the center of it.

Cherrypaw brushed away from me and towards the herbs. I sighed and dropped down in the clearing, not even bothering to go to a nest. Cherrypaw gave me a sideways glance before bringing me some herbs. "Here, eat these." She shoved three poppy seeds towards me. "It will help you relax."

I growled and turned away from her, just wanting to be alone. "I'll leave them here for you, in case you want them." I nodded, and Cherrypaw trotted back over to her herbs. I closed my eyes, and tried to get some sleep.

"Can I have some poppy seeds for my leg?" I blinked awake at the sound of a voice.

"Sure, let me fetch you some." I recognized the deep mew of Beetail. I glanced around the small clearing, and saw Beetail rummaging through herbs, and saw a light grey tabby she-cat limping awkwardly after Beetail. Her name was Fallenleg, and she was born a cripple. She was quite strong though, and could fight and hunt well.

She left as soon as she got her herbs, and I decided to get up and stretch. As I was stretching, Cherrypaw burst through the medicine den entrance, her mouth filled to the brim with catnip. Beetail looked content and surprised at the same time as she dropped them at his feet. "I found a whole patch of this catnip at towards the border with LakeClan," she panted.

Beetail scooped them up and added them to the herb stocks. "This is wonderful Cherrypaw, thank-you!" She just purred and joined him to sort herbs. However, her gaze caught mine, and she dashed over to me.

"Rainkit, you can go and see your sister now if you like. Your mother is waiting for you." I was confused for a moment, then it hit me. Blackkit. Dead. I dashed out into of the den and towards the Great Tree, where her body lay. The sun was setting, and the rays flashed on her soft white fur.

My mother was next to her, with her nose in her fur. However, when I got close, she was sleeping peacefully. I nestled next to Blackkit, and breathed her sweet scent one last time.

In the following moon, my mother rose out of her mourning, and focused on minding me. I had one more moon to go, and then I could finally be an apprentice. It was moon-high, and I was alone lying quietly in the nursery. My mother had taken the moon-high patrol. Wispkit was now Wisppaw, and was being mentored by Duckfur. The only other cat left was Mistyeyes, who had still not given birth. Beetail and Cherrypaw fussed over her constantly, worrying about her kits.

Right now, she was resting quietly in the corner, but I could tell she wasn't sleeping. Her pale blue eyes were open slightly, and her breathing wasn't slow. A cold breeze shook the nursery, a swift reminder that leaf-bare was soon approaching. I shivered and fluffed up my fur. "Come over here Rainkit," Mistyeyes murmured. "It's too cold to sit alone."

I padded over to her and curled up near her front paws, since lying near her belly was pointless. She sighed and closed her eyes, thought I could tell she was struggling to sleep. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off…

"Rainkit!" I twitched as a voice called my name. I felt a paw sharply jab me in the side. I leaped up and blinked open my eyes. Mistyeyes was wide awake, and her eyes were clouded with panic. "Rainkit, go fetch Beetail! My kits are coming!" I ran as fast as I could, considering I was still half-asleep.

I burst into the medicine den, and raced over to Beetail. He was sleeping soundly, with Cherrypaw next to him. I jabbed him with a paw, and he awoke quickly. "You must hurry! Mistyeyes' kits are coming!" Beetail forward awake, alerting Cherrypaw in the process. She leaped to her feet and dashed out of den. I stood there while Beetail signaled to me with his tail. He scooped up a handful of herbs.

"Give these to Cherrypaw. Tell her to wait to give them to her though." I dashed out of the den, and went straight for the nursery. I squeezed through the entrance quickly. Cherrypaw was inside trying to soothe Mistyeyes, who had a wild look of panic in her eyes. Cherrypaw glanced at me as I set down the herbs.

"Thanks Rainkit," she murmured, licking Mistyeyes between the ears.

"Beetail says don't give them to her yet though." She nodded, and glanced at me, fear building in her eyes.

"Beetail will be here soon right? I fear something is wrong with Mistyeyes' birth." Mistyeyes looked stressed, and no kits had been born.

"I'm here," a gruff voice called. Beetail lurched through the entrance and crossed over to Mistyeyes. His eyes turned grave, and he lashed his tail. "Cherrypaw, take Rainkit to the apprentices den, and fetch Frogleap." She nodded, and nudged me out of the den. Frogleap was Mistyeyes' mate, but he retired after he injured one of his ribs. She nudged me over to the apprentices den, which was actually an old fox den.

"Go on Rainkit, your mother will come and get you soon." She left me and raced over to the elder's den, which was secured under a fallen tree. I slithered down the short hole and into the den. In the faint light, I could make out Burnpaw and Wisppaw resting peacefully. _Sharppaw and Orangepaw must be out patrolling_, I thought. I shuffled over to Wisppaw, and nudged him awake.

His green eyes opened, and adjusted to the darkness. "Rainkit? What are you doing here?" He sat up and looked at me curiously.

"Mistyeyes is having kits, and Beetail shooed me away."

"Where is Sweetheart?"

"She's out patrolling." He nodded and settled back into his nest. However, he edged over and flicked his tail.

"Come and sleep with me," he murmured. I felt hot and clammy, and shyly slid into the nest beside him. He looked at me with tender green eyes. "I'm sure Mistyeyes will be alright." I sighed and nodded. He laid his head on his paws and stared ahead. I curled into a ball and snuggled against him. He didn't flinch. Instead, he wrapped his bushy tail around me and closed his eyes. I sighed, and fell into a deep sleep.

***Sighs* Young love. Thanks for reading; I'll try to get more up soon. Thanks, Raindrop14.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ready! All names that aren't mine belong to Erin Hunter. That includes DarkClan. I worked hard, and I hope you guys like this! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Rainkit, are you awake?" I felt a paw nudge me softly. I blinked open my blurry eyes, and saw my mother. "Rainkit, let's go back outside now." I yawned and stretched, and I felt fur brush my leg. I turned around and saw Wisppaw resting on his side. I yearned to go back to sleep, but my mother shoved me out the entrance of the den and into the clearing.

Dawn's faint light seeped through the branches of the High Tree. Nobody was up yet, and the morning was still. The branches of the nursery shook as Cherrypaw dashed out of the den and towards the medicine den. The look in her eyes was utter horror. My mother raced over to the nursery and stuck her head in. "Beetail, can Rainkit and I come in?"

"Yes, but tell Rainkit to be quiet." We stalked into the stuffy den. Mistyeyes was whimpering with pain, and a bedraggled Beetail was digging through his herbs in a rush. My mother licked Mistyeyes in-between the ears as her belly rippled again. I watched in fascination. Were having kits really this awful?

Mistyeyes let out an ear piercing caterwaul, and Beetail rushed over and placed a paw on her side. "The first one is coming," he meowed. Her belly rippled, and a tiny kit plopped out from under her tail. My mother rushed over and popped the sac, and started licking it profusely. Mistyeyes screeched, and another kit fell out. Beetail grasped this kit and did the same thing as my mother.

Cherrypaw burst through, and set down a bundle of herbs. She took in the sight of the kits, and felt Mistyeyes' side. "One more," she mewed. Mistyeyes' looked so tired, and looked ready to give up, but her belly wouldn't allow it. It rippled again, and she gave a massive push, followed by a yowl of pain, and the last kit fell out onto the soft moss. Cherrypaw scooped it up and started licking it.

My mother shook her head. "Beetail, this one won't start breathing," she meowed. He took it from her, and listened to its heart.

"This one is stillborn, and so is this one." He flicked his tail at the tiny kit at his feet. Cherrypaw yowled though.

"Beetail, this one is breathing, look!" She held up a tiny black and white kit. Beetail sniffed it, and nodded.

"Hand that one to Mistyeyes." Cherrypaw placed the kit gently at Mistyeyes' belly, and it grabbed a teat and started suckling. She looked up, sadness filling her gaze.

"Is this my only kit?" Cherrypaw hung her head, and Beetail nodded. Mistyeyes' gaze clouded, and she nuzzled the tiny black and white kit. She glanced up painfully. "Can someone fetch Frogleap?" she whispered, curling her tail around the tiny tom. I heard my mother pad out, and she returned with Frogleap. The black and white tom yowled with grief as soon as he saw the two dead she-cats.

"Mistyeyes, this is awful, I'm so sorry."

She looked up and gestured to him. "Look," she said dully. She pushed the little tom towards him. He let out a sigh of relief and nuzzled the kit.

"We still have a chance, we do," he breathed. Mistyeyes just laid her head on her paws and stared into the distance. "Mistyeyes, you will name him, right."

She didn't answer. Beetail shook his head and whispered to Cherrypaw, and she left. "Frogleap, she is shocked with grief and pain right now, so don't put too much pressure on her. I'll give her some soothing herbs later." Frogleap nodded, and Beetail left. He nudged Mistyeyes, but she paid him no mind at all. My mother nudged me towards our nest.

"Let's leave them alone now, alright?" I followed my mother into her tiny nest, and pretended to sleep. Soon, my mother was sleeping; I could tell by her breathing. I opened my eyes to slits, and focused back on Mistyeyes. Frogleap was lying in front of her, lashing his tail nervously.

"Mistyeyes, please, speak to me," he pleaded. "Don't you want to name our kit? Please?" He looked into her eyes, and she met his gaze.

"Freekit," she mumbled, and closed her eyes again. He tried to speak to her again, but she wouldn't respond. I saw him gently scoop up the tiny kit, and place him in his paws.

"Freekit, please show your mother that you are still a gift through this tragedy," he whispered. The little tom cried out, and he soothed him with a lick. "Hush Freekit, things will shape up again, you'll see." He placed the kit back at Mistyeyes' belly, and disappeared.

I glanced at Freekit, who was now just falling asleep. This little kit was special, and I realized that he would need somebody besides his father. Perhaps I could be that cat. "Little Freekit," I breathed, "You'll always be safe with me." When I made that promise, I didn't realize how far it was going to push me to the brink…

**Cliffhanger! Anyway, poor Mistyeyes, she's seen better days. I'm planning on writing a short story about her childhood, so keep a look out! Thanks for reading; I'll try to start the next chapter soon!**

**Raindrop14**


	6. Chapter 5

**All names that aren't mine belong to Erin Hunter. All references to "Warriors" belong to her as well, DarkClan included. Enjoy Chap. 5!**

**Chapter 5**

"Burnpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Burnfur. StarClan honors your bravery and cunning, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan," meowed Lighteningstar. He nodded to the three young toms now named Burnfur, Orangestreak, and Sharpnose. Horsecall signaled to the Clan though with a flick of his tail to remain silent. Lighteningstar's old voice creaked, "Rainkit, come forward."

I opened my eyes wide with surprise and glanced at my mother. She tousled my fur, and nudged me forward. I nervously bounded up to the foot of the High Tree. Horsecall helped Lighteningstar slide down the tree and pad up to me. Rainkit, I could think of no better time than now to make you an apprentice."

I waved my tail with excitement, and listened eagerly. "Rainkit, from this moment on, until you become a warrior, your name will be Rainpaw." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Wisppaw with his mentor, Beechfur. He smiled with his eyes shining. "Lilyflower, you shall mentor Rainpaw. Teach her your swiftness, and agile nature. Teach strength doesn't always win." Lilyflower padded forward, and lightly touched her nose to mine, and I licked her in return. Cheers rang in the clearing, celebrating my apprenticeship, and the new warriors.

"Rainpaw, we'll start some real apprentice stuff tomorrow, so be prepared," she mewed, with a mischievous glint in her green eyes. I nodded, and she padded away. My mother trotted up to me, and covered me in licks.

"My baby's growing up," she whimpered. Behind her, near the nursery, was Freekit, tugging Mistyeyes' tail. I nodded to my mother, and padded toward Freekit.

"Come on momma, look! MY best friend is an apprentice now! Did you see?" She didn't meet his gentle blue eyes. Instead, she buried her face in her paws and sighed. "Momma, please, just look!"

"Freekit, how's my best friend," I mewed quickly, guiding him away from his depressed mother. She had simply gotten worse, and would only eat every so often. Freekit had spent most of his time playing with my mother and me, since Mistyeyes behaved as if he was cursed.

He skipped happily up to me. "Rainpaw! I miss you already!" He leaped onto my back, and I rolled on the ground wrestling with him. I was his everything. He loved me as a friend, and we were so close. He was almost like a brother. I wrestled him of and pinned him down easily.

"It's because you're so big Rainpaw! You always win!" I laughed, and rolled back over, and saw Wisppaw padding over.

I knelt down beside Freekit. "Go stay with your mother. I have to go." He looked up at me confused.

"But Rainpaw, you just got here. And besides, my momma isn't as fun as you."

I glared at him. "We'll play another day Freekit."

He widened his eyes. "But-"

"Go," I hissed. He stalked past Mistyeyes, and into the nursery. I turned around quickly, and ran into Wisppaw. Our noses touched, and I gasped with surprise, and pulled away.

"Hey Rainpaw. Congrats on becoming an apprentice. We can finally train together!"

I purred, and waved my tail. "I know, I'm so excited."

His eyes traveled over my shoulder and landed on Mistyeyes, who still was hiding her face. He shook his head sadly. "That poor queen," he murmured. I nodded.

"Well, can you show me where I sleep?" His eyes brightened.

"Sure!" I followed him to the apprentice den, but not without looking over my shoulder. Behind me, I saw the Freekit's eyes, but they were a hard a chiseled blue. A hateful shade. His eyes disappeared, and I felt odd. I shook away the feeling, and followed Wisppaw into the apprentice den. He led me to the nest next to his, and I curled up and fell asleep almost immediately.

Training with Lilyflower and Wisppaw went well, and I soon became an excellent hunter and was great at following scents. However, training wasn't always that fun. I had to clean out dens, and do boring jobs like other apprentices. Freekit had turned into a stubborn and somewhat rude kit, but I couldn't blame him. I wasn't there to remind him, and his mother had fallen into a harder depression, and spoke to no one, not even Freekit.

Today, I was cleaning out the nursery alone. Mistyeyes had dragged herself just outside the den, with Freekit in tow. As I tossed old bedding outside, I heard someone come in. I turned and saw Freekit. I spat my moss onto the ground and glanced at him. "What's up?"

He shrugged, and batted his paw. "Do you want to play?"

I rolled my eyes and tossed more moss outside. "Freekit, can't you see I'm busy?"

He was persistent. "After," he mewed hopefully.

I turned and glared at him. "Freekit, NO! I can't play with you every day! Lilyflower and I have a lot of training and work to do, and I don't have time to roll around like a lazy kit!"

He arched his back defiantly and hissed. "Fine, be a mouse-brained jerk. I'll go see the elders." And with that, he was gone. That rude little tom would be back soon, since the elders were so short-tempered with ignorant kits. I started spreading out new bedding, growling to myself. _Is it my fault Freekit is so mean?_ I shook my head. No, it wasn't. He would shape up-

I perked up my ears and raised my head. I heard meows coming from behind the nursery. I couldn't tell who, and what they were saying, but it reeked of suspicion. I carefully walked out of the nursery and slipped in between the warriors den and nursery. As I peeked through the thick brambles, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Beetail and Cherrypaw!

"Cherrypaw, you know I love you, but we can't risk having kits," growled Beetail.

Cherrypaw pushed her head into Beetail's chest. "But Beetail, we could be a family, don't you see?" I stiffened with shock. What were they thinking?! Medicine cats can't have kits! It's against the warrior code! I leaned forward, watching carefully.

"Cherrypaw, maybe. I'm taking you to receive your full name tonight, since its half-moon, maybe a quarter moon after we can consider." She nodded, and he weaved himself around her. "Now, let's go find that chervil I wanted," he mewed. They both trotted away, and I pulled back out into the open to finish my job. They had both gone mad!

I continued spreading moss in the nursery, but I heard furious hisses and growls coming from the elders den. I heard Freekit's vicious hiss, "I didn't mean it that way, Dogpelt! It's just Dewleaf is a big cat!" I heard a yowl of pain, and Dogpelt's angry meow.

"Foolish kit, you deserve that! Get out of here, and go bother someone else. Dewleaf isn't the least bit fat. Shame on you!" Freekit stalked snarling out of the nursery and dodged past Frogleap, who was trying to talk to him. He plopped down beside Mistyeyes and glared as Frogleap approached.

I quickly tried to finish my job and bust out of there, but I wasn't fast enough. Frogleap bounded up to Freekit and growled at him. "Freekit, you know you can't speak to an elder with disrespect!" Freekit closed his eyes tightly, scrunching up his nose, and ignored his father. "Freekit, listen when I talk to you!"

Freekit peeled open his eyes, and spat at his father. "How would I know? I don't even have a mother who can talk, and a dad that doesn't even try to get her to speak!" Frogleap looked dumbfounded.

"Freekit,I-"

"No, I don't want to hear you! You don't love me at all! All you do is yell at me, because I can't do anything right! I HATE YOU!" And with that, he shoved past me and into the nursery. Frogleap hissed with rage, but I saw hurt in his gaze. He stalked out of the camp and into the forest. Mistyeyes had sat through the whole fight without a single word, but I saw a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Mistyeyes, the nursery is ready," I whispered. She got up, and bumped into Freekit. He was outside again, waiting for his mum. He turned and stalked in, but I noticed Mistyeyes' reaction. She was rigid with fear, and her hackles rose. Fear filled her gaze, and I smelled a strong fear scent. "Mistyeyes," I queried.

She shook her head, and dragged herself in. I wondered what had happened, but pushed it aside. I needed to find Frogleap. I raced to the entrance, but Beechfur stopped me. He narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled, lashing his tail.

"I just wanted to take a walk, why?"

He growled and rolled his eyes. "Rainpaw, as an apprentice, you have jobs to do! You can't just take a break whenever! You always have to be on your paws, ready to accept a new challenge," he mewed indignantly.

"Beechfur, can I go if I hunt?" He glared down at me.

"Fine, but take Wisppaw with you. And be back before the sun sets." He stalked away, and I glared after him. He was a very strict mentor, and I don't know how Wisppaw could stand him. I called Wisppaw over from the apprentice den, and we prepared to leave.

He was getting bigger, and he was strong; his muscles rippled beneath his fur. As we left camp, Frogleap passed us coming in. _Great, now I'm out here for nothing,_ I thought. Ever since Wisppaw became an apprentice, we lost touch, and we weren't as close anymore, just friends.

As we trotted through the forest, he didn't say a word, just trailed beside me. Finally, I spoke up.

"Where do you want to hunt?"

He shrugged. "You choose."

I gave a curt nod. "How about the ForestClan border?"

He nodded. 'We have to be careful though." As soon as we reached their border, we delved into hunting. I caught three mice, and he caught a large rabbit. We were just gathering to leave, when I picked up an odd scent. I dropped my prey, and sniffed the air. "What is it," asked Wisppaw, stepping up beside me.

"It's a rogue, or at least a loner." He glanced curiously around. "Let's find it," I growled. We stalked around the area, sniffing every plant and tree along the border. Finally, the scent became strong. "Wisppaw, over here," I whispered, and he darted over. The scent was coming from a patch of ferns. I peeled them back with a paw and gasped.

A young she-cat about my size exploded out, and attacked a surprised Wisppaw. She was a bold fighter, and wasn't afraid of him. I grabbed her, and threw her off easily, since she was so scrawny. I pinned her with my front paws and snarled. "Who are you?"

She was a thin calico she-cat with sharp green eyes. She hissed and struggled against my grip. "Lemme go!" I tightened my hold and growled.

"Answer her question," spat Wisppaw.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. My name is Moss, and I'm looking for a warrior clan called DarkClan. Can I go now?"

I loosened my grip, and she sat up, and groomed her ruffled fur. "You've found them," I meowed.

She looked up warily. "What?"

"DarkClan. You've found them," Wisppaw said. She glanced at both of us.

"You guys are from DarkClan? Cool! My mother used to tell stories about the warrior clans, but DarkClan's were always my favorite." Wisppaw and I exchanged glances. This rogue was nearly harmless.

"Moss, I'm Rainpaw, and this is Wisppaw. What do you want from DarkClan?"

She smiled. "To join obviously. Can you guys bring me to your camp?"

I looked over at Wisppaw, and he nodded. "Very well, follow me."

**Cliffhanger!Well, we're welcoming a new and important character to the plot. Moss is pretty much my sister's creation, so thanks Kate! And, what is going on between Beetail and Cherrypaw? Anyway, please review, I worked my butt off on my break for you guys to read this. I'll try to upload Chapter 6 ASAP! See ya, **

**Raindrop14**


End file.
